


basking in the touch of your gaze

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy birthday, Makoto. Please take off your clothes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	basking in the touch of your gaze

"Take off your clothes, please," Sousuke says. He came to the door barefoot and shirtless himself, which made Makoto smile when Sousuke opened it to let him in.

More than the rest of what he's said or the skin he's showing, it's that _please_ —the word itself and the way Sousuke said it—that gets inside Makoto. "It's my birthday, you know." Of course Sousuke knows; that's why he invited Makoto over tonight. Makoto wants to say something about how he should be the one who gets to make wishes and gets to make them come true like this, but with better words than that.

As he's looking for those words, Sousuke says, "Happy birthday. Please take off your clothes." He goes to the bed, pushed almost against the wall in his one room; head tilted and eyes half-lidded, he leans back on his hands as he sits on the edge.

That hooded gaze melts the smile off Makoto's face; some of the melted smile seeps into him through his skin, making him shiver. Makoto doesn't say anything as he undresses. He closes his eyes to keep the hot shivers inside where he can feel them. 

When he's stripped off the last piece of clothing, he keeps his eyes closed a moment longer, basking in Sousuke's gaze.

His lashes flutter as he opens up and their gazes meet.

Makoto thought he was going to feel vulnerable like this. But now that he's standing here, naked, looking at Sousuke and the way Sousuke is looking at him... somehow the look on Sousuke's face makes Makoto think that _Sousuke_ is the vulnerable one; it makes him feel like he's the one in control now.

He doesn't want that control, though, or at least not all of it. He wants to share it with Sousuke. He wants to share everything with Sousuke and he wants Sousuke to share everything with him, and that sounds so easy—but one of the many things he's learned since being with Sousuke is that the things that sound the easiest are sometimes the ones you have to work for the hardest. 

So even though Makoto wants to move closer so that Sousuke can touch him, even though his body is starting to thrum with the need to feel Sousuke's hands on him, Sousuke's mouth, the slick warm wetness of his tongue, soothing and inciting—even though Makoto wants that so badly he feels himself shaking at a molecular level, he waits. He feels the way Sousuke is looking at him, feels the gaze like a touch, and he knows it's coming even before Sousuke says it: "You're beautiful."

Every time Sousuke has told him this before, Makoto has turned his head, opened his mouth only to deflect the sentiment back onto Sousuke. This time he holds Sousuke's gaze and breathes deeply, inhaling Sousuke's words, infusing his bloodstream with them. He thought it would make him vibrate even more inside but instead he steadies. He feels it all: the words, the gaze. He feels beautiful.

"Come here," Sousuke says, and it's neither a command nor a request but somehow a deceptively simple expression of want and need. 

Makoto goes to him, straddles him, feeling the worn denim between his thighs as he settles himself in Sousuke's lap. As Sousuke lies back, his gaze travels down Makoto's body, unhurried as it lingers along the curves of musculature, finally settling on his cock. It makes Makoto harder than he thought possible—and when Sousuke looks up, when their gazes meet again, that makes him harder still.

He reads the words on Sousuke's lips more than hears them: "You can come if you want to." 

With a nod, Makoto moistens his own lips and hears himself say, "Okay," but then he doesn't even touch himself. He feels vulnerable and powerful and he thinks Sousuke does too, and he feels _beautiful_ and hopes Sousuke does too, and he doesn't ever want this to end even though the ache is starting to be too much to bear. 

He doesn't know which of them moves first, if they did it independently or because of each other. It doesn't matter, oh~ all that matters right now is the way they're touching him, their hands negotiating with one another on his cock. Their fingers brush as Sousuke pulls back the foreskin, taking the exposed head for himself, encouraging Makoto to stroke off, murmuring how he wants Makoto to come, "please, give me your come," and it's all too much for Makoto—he spurts out of himself, splashing Sousuke's hand, his bare chest. 

Sousuke's chest rises and falls with a deep sigh as he trails his fingers through Makoto's come before bringing them to his mouth. He watches Makoto watching him as he licks and suckles Makoto's spilled self from his fingertips, swallows his come. 

And when he lets his hand fall away and opens his mouth, Makoto bends and licks whatever words might be there from Sousuke's tongue, tastes himself, beautiful.


End file.
